


Halloween

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Smut, drunk Shingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The squad parties at Cous Coussier and Shingo gets drunk and makes a move on Eiji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> post-series; after finale and before megamax

"Happy Halloween" Chiyoko yelled cheerfully and everyone at the restaurant shooted out colorful paper streamers, chatting noisily and smiling. The buffet was ready and all set up and they all gathered around it, taking their plates.

Soft lights flickered in hollowed pumpkins and Eiji and Chiyoko clinked glasses, Eiji turning around to Shingo to clink glasses with him. "Cheers" Shingo smiled, being in a good mood like everyone.

Music was playing and the lights were dimmed and the atmosphere was overall relaxed. Shingo brought the glass to his lips, it was not the first time for him to taste alchohol, he ususally didn't drink much, also because he wanted to set a good example as a detective.

 

However, tonight would be different. With Date and all his crazy drinking games, and him trying to coax everyone to join, Shingo suddenly found himself rather.. tipsy. He began to giggle at Date's stupid jokes, feeling a bit warmer than ususal and hyper and when Gotou and Date went to a corner to do Tequila Shots, he watched intently what they were doing, mimicking their actions shortly after.

"Hey, Keiji-san" Eiji suddenly addressed him from the side, "how do you like the party? I'm glad you could make it." Shingo turned around, the lemon still in his hand, a bright grin on his face. "My name is Shingo, Eiji. Please call me Shingo. And the party is great yaaaaah" He prattled, presenting Eiji the bottle of Vodka, pressing it to Eiji's chest. "You should toooooootally try this, it's awesome!"

Eiji tilted his head to the side in concern. "That's great but, umm, Shingo, I don't think you can drive home like this."

Shingo blinked. "Ah, that's right." He patted Eiji's shoulder eccentrically. "Buuut I don't want to leave, it's so fun here. And I don't want to share a taxi with the weird drunk Date and his lover. Embarrassing. Hearing about them all the way home, nah. Plus their way is totally different than mine and a taxi for myself is expensive."

 

Eiji smiled. "You can stay here! I'll set up something." And with that, Eiji disappeared, leaving the confused Shingo slightly wobbly on his knees.

Date and Gotou were saying their goodbyes, Gotou also already a giggly mess, Date half carrying him out. Chiyoko was starting to clean everything up when Eiji came back, and he quickly bowed to Chiyoko, shoving the detective upstairs.

 

"Here, have a blanket. If you need anything else, let me know." Eiji said, turning around, about to leave. "I'm going to help Chiyoko cleaning and be back later." He began to walk out of the room when he felt Shingo's hands clutching at his shirt on his shoulder, and he turned around with a confused look on his face.

"D~don't go" Shingo babbled. "Mayyybe I need something.. maybe you" He blushed and buried his face in Eiji's chest and Eiji stumbled back a bit in surprise. "But.. Shingo" He softly grabbed the other by his shoulders and shoved him back gently. "You are drunk."

 

Shingo blinked. "I don't care... I want this“, he purred and pulled Eiji closer with a rush of bravery and pressed his lips against the brunette's.

"Sh~Shingo" Eiji gasped astonished as he felt Shingo pressing closer against him, almost against the door now and Shingo closed that distance and pushed Eiji back and Eiji stumbled against the door and Shingo was so close to him and his kisses tasted of vodka and Eiji gave in and closed his eyes, letting Shingo kiss him passionately, his tongue demandingly exploring Eiji's mouth, stroking against his.

Shingo let out a soft whimper when he pulled back, the gaze in his eyes having changed to a more darker one and it made Eiji shiver. "Eiji... please... touch me" The plea was merely a whisper and Shingo took Eiji's hand and layed it on his chest and Eiji didn't need any more invitation, roaming his taller hand over the slender chest, rubbing softly and Shingo held tight on his shoulders.

 

Without even realizing it, they were moving towards the bed, Eiji wanting to lay Shingo down but the detective had other plans, he caught Eiji aback and pushed him over, climbing on his lap, settling there and grinding down against him, drawing a soft moan from the other, leaning forward to kiss Eiji again, long, and Eiji held him there, the two rocking against each other in fervent heat for what felt like an eternity until Shingo sat up, panting, looking down at Eiji. One hand was lying on his stomach, sliding down further, trying to drag down the pants that were obviously in his way.

 

"Shingo.. are you sure.. you want to do this.....?"

 

"Yes.... absolutely sure.."

 

Eiji nodded. "There is something in the nightstand." He brought out and Shingo reached for the drawer, looking for a moment before finding the tube, trying to open it but his hands shook too much.

Eiji laughed softly. "Here, let me help you" He opened the bottle for Shingo and Shingo shifted, laying the bottle to the side for a moment before he began to strip, sliding off his shirt and out of his pants and underwear while Eiji watched fascinated.

He wanted to reach for his own pants but it was impossible to get them off with Shingo on his lap so he had to wait, but he didn't mind that much, being able to watch the detective undressing instead; sweet, torturous friction building up his desire to continue. Each time Shingo moved on top of him to take his clothes off, even the tiniest shift, Eiji felt him, and it felt amazing and made Eiji want more.

 

When Shingo was finally naked, he smiled at Eiji who smiled back at him, and Shingo made room for Eiji to get undressed too. In fact his hands were faster than the other male's, having the stretch waistband tugged down in no time along with the colorful printed underwear.

Shingo took the bottle into his hands again, smiling sheepishly, squeezing it and spreading the fluid all over his smaller hands before placing them on Eiji's arousal, holding still for the moment. Eiji gasped at the sensation, it was a bit cool but heated up quickly on the pulsating skin.

"I.. can't wait" Shingo breathed. "One can see that" Eiji smirked, trying to play it off but being damned turned on himself. Shingo pressed his lips together and looked Eiji deep in the eyes before shifting, holding himself on his hands and slowly, slowly sinking down on Eiji's cock.

 

Eiji's eyes widening as he saw Shingo settling down without any preparation and indeed the elder whimpered painfully, but he had acted on his own before Eiji had a chance to react. Both groaned in unison, Shingo using one hand to adjust the throbbing organ until he was completely filled.

„Hn, ah, fuck~“ He gasped, letting his head fall forward and saw the lust in Eiji's gaze when he looked back up. "Eiji.."

„Shingo... is it.. I mean.. are you .. okay?“ Eiji stammered but Shingo nodded, laying a finger on Eiji's lips, smiling.

He felt so full, so hot, and it was driving him insane. Slowly, very slowly, he began to move, Eiji holding his hips but otherwise laying still, watching in awe as Shingo rocked on top of him.

 

He felt as Shingo's hands lay onto his chest. "Eiji..Hnnnhgh" Shingo repeatedly moaned his name and Eiji loved it, the detective had his eyes closed and began to move faster now, more desperate. Seeing as Shingo was in despair, Eiji pushed up his own hips a few times, shifting Shingo a bit until suddenly Shingo cried out Eiji's name _rather_ loudly.

Eiji smirked weakly, and knowing he had found Shingo's sweet spot, he aimed for it again, nails digging into Eiji's hips as a reply. They tried to meet each other in unison thrusts but failed, their movements becoming erratic when Eiji reached out to Shingo's arousal and firmly jerked him off, Shingo mewling as he came hard into Eiji's warm and welcoming hand, almost collapsing onto the other, tightening so deliciously around Eiji's dick that he followed him shortly after with a long groan. "Oh my god.. fuck.. Shingo" Eiji breathed out and caught the detective in his arms.

He reached over for a towel and cleaned them up, Shingo curling contently next to him, purring softly, falling asleep soon, the effects of the alcohol kicking in. Eiji lay awake a long time with Shingo in his arms, smiling, watching him sleep peacefully. "Happy Halloween" he whispered and kissed Shingo's hair gently.

 


End file.
